


Never Seemed So Right Before 恰如其分 （Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder





	Never Seemed So Right Before 恰如其分 （Translation/翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Seemed So Right Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388170) by [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky). 
  * A translation of [Never Seemed So Right Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388170) by [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky). 



作者：talkingtothesky

————  
*Gen向，FRF无差  
*甜不虐  
*Finch逮到一只得意忘形的Reese  
*所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

 

————————

不时在约翰家留宿是件不坏的事情。哈罗德对此曾经有过一些忧虑，比如约翰不愿意在工作时间之外跟他继续有交集，或者他本人会渴望跟其他人保持一定距离——不管这个“其他人”对他而言是何等心爱之人——从而保留自己的私人空间；但那些忧虑最终都被证明是杞人忧天。约翰的跃式公寓足够宽敞，甚至连Bear都能欢快地拔足奔跑。如果哈罗德在阅读，那么约翰会自觉地留给他一方清净。今晚，约翰已经率先洗过澡，开始做饭，他把收音机的声音打得低低的。哈罗德喂过Bear，然后也去了浴室。令人舒服的热水噼噼啪啪的落下，盖过了一切其他声音，直到二十分钟后他从浴室里走出来。沐浴过的哈罗德穿着一件偏休闲的蓝色衬衫，领尖带纽扣的那种，裤子是米色的。他走回客厅区域，然后发现音乐声比之前大。 他转过弯，经过餐桌，脚步故意放得很轻，因为哈罗德不希望让约翰因为惊觉他的到来而停下。很快，他走到了有着大大双开门的厨房外。

约翰仍然没有注意到他。他站在炉子前，同时面对四口锅，这里搅搅，那里调调温度，娴熟地掌控着厨具，一如他掌握致命武器。他站着，但是并未站定，而是摆动着身体，双脚跟随音乐节拍交换着重心，一把勺子古怪地举在面前，仿佛那是支麦克风。里斯先生——都市传说里的西装侠，被政府一笔勾销的叛徒，纽约坏人膝盖的克星——穿着一件舒适的旧毛衣，外面罩着围裙，袖子挽得高高的，正在和着法兰克·辛纳屈的歌一起唱。这个场景很不和谐。芬奇先是怀疑地眨眨眼，紧接着浮起一个愉快的微笑。他双手抱臂，带着遮不住的满意笑容见证这一罕见奇观。

“The stars get red and oh the night’s so blue…” 约翰摇头晃脑，投入地对着勺子唱道，但是他半途停了下来，去拧炉子前面的旋钮。下一句开唱的时候他没跟上，不过他很快就半心半意地加入了： “…saying something stupid like ‘I love you’”。

哈罗德的面庞有一点点升温。“I love you”是他们之间从未相互说过的话。纵使他并非表白的对象，但听到这三个词从约翰的嘴里冒出来仍让他感到温情脉脉。哈罗德不能无期限地躲在一边偷看；事实上他挺吃惊，里斯竟然还没有觉察到他的靠近。但此时此地放下戒备的里斯情有可原，因为这里是他们的安全港湾。芬奇也希望有那么一个地方能让约翰放下时刻树着的戒备心，但是在约翰没有意识到的情况下一直悄悄地听着会让约翰尴尬，这样对他不公平。

约翰开始唱下一句了。哈罗德不无遗憾用一声礼貌的咳嗽打断了他。

约翰住了嘴，转身看着哈罗德，小心地调整着脸上的表情。他调低收音机音量，然后蠢蠢地把木勺子往身后藏。 “哈罗德，” 他轻声招呼道， “你来多久——”

“没多久。” 哈罗德回答。他放下交叠的手臂，快步走过去，把双手放在约翰的腰上。 “没必要不好意思，你的嗓子那么好听。”

约翰把木勺子放在台面上，难为情地一笑。

哈罗德轻轻吻上他的唇。 

——完结——

*法兰克·辛纳屈（Frank Sinatra），有白人爵士歌王之称。文中引的歌曲名为Somethin' Stupid，文中标题亦来自于此。歌词全文如下（来自百度百科），链接请点击这里：

I know I stand in line 我知道自己在排队等待  
Until you think you have the time 直到你认为有时间  
To spend an evening with me 陪我度过一个晚上  
And if we go someplace to dance 若我们去某个地方跳舞  
I know that there's a chance 我明白这会是个机会  
You won't be leaving with me 你不会舍我而去  
And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place 我俩找了个安静的地方  
And have a drink or two 喝上两杯  
And then I go and spoil it all 接着我一冒失却把气氛全破坏了  
By saying something stupid 就因为说了些傻话  
Like I love you 比如：我爱你  
I can see it in your eyes 你的眼神让我明白  
You still despise the same old lines 你依然反感这些陈腔滥调  
You heard the night before 在此次夜晚前已听过很多遍  
And though it's just a line to you 尽管对你来说只是一句说辞  
For me it's true 对我来说却是真心话  
And never seemed so right before 而且从来没有如此恰如其分  
I practice every day to find some clever lines to say 每天我不断的练习，也想找点好句子  
To make the meaning come true 来让这情意更加真切  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late 但想想我还是等到夜深再说吧  
And I'm alone with you 当与你单独相处  
The time is right 那时间才是对的  
Your perfume fills my head 你的芬芳充斥着我的脑海  
The stars get red 星星变红  
And oh the night's so blue 在夜晚的衬托下却是如此的忧郁  
And then I go and spoil it all 接着我一冒失却把气氛全破坏了  
By saying something stupid 一就因为说了些傻话  
Like I love you 比如：我爱你  
I love you 我爱你


End file.
